


The Pieces Falling Into Place

by iwasnthere622



Series: Wolves vs Berserkers [21]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gangs, Gen, Interlude, Post-Apocalypse, Psychological Warfare, SOLDIER - Freeform, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: "This is bullshit!" Xaldin snapped, slamming his fist onto the desk in the mayor's -- Sephiroth's -- office. "Those vermin shouldn't have gotten the drop on Lex.""Perhaps Lexaeus was not as skilled as we all believed," Sephiroth said calmly, standing at the window and looking out at the empty town center.





	The Pieces Falling Into Place

"This is bullshit!" Xaldin snapped, slamming his fist onto the desk in the mayor's -- Sephiroth's -- office. "Those vermin shouldn't have gotten the drop on Lex."

"Perhaps Lexaeus was not as skilled as we all believed," Sephiroth said calmly, standing at the window and looking out at the empty town center.

"Not as -- bloody hell, Seph, he took out that band of thugs down south single-handedly! Twenty kills in one day! One on one with this... this Berserker rat should have been a cakewalk!" Xaldin ranted.

"And yet, it's his body that was found dead, and not the rat's," Sephiroth said mildly, turning around to stare down Xaldin.

"It doesn't make any sense," Xaldin protested. "Those two escape and kill Lex, and two others manage to sneak up on Xen."

"Mm, yes, it's best if we don't underestimate them any longer," Sephiroth smirked, moving to sit at his new desk.

"I want them dead," Xaldin growled.

"And they will die," Sephiroth promised. "But they are like cockroaches, hiding in their holes. We need to let them think it's safe to poke their heads out, and then--" he smacked his palm to the table. "We crush them."

"That bastard that killed Lex -- he's mine," Xaldin said, vicious anger gleaming in his eyes. 

"Agreed," Sepirtoh smirked, nodding his asent. "Has Kadaj found the hide holes yet?"

"Not that I know of," Xaldin answered.

"Why don't you go check on him, then?" Sephiroth suggested, tone a clear dismissal.

Xaldin nodded stiffly and left. Sephiroth refrained from rolling his eyes at his back but it was a near thing, and then Genesis slipped in a few minutes later.

"Enjoying your mind games?" he asked mildly, flopping onto one of the mayor's visitors chairs.

"Quite, actually," Sephiroth grinned viciously.

Genesis chuckled. "You always did have a penchant for psychological warfare. And they don't suspect anything?"

"Nothing," Spehiroth smirked, leaning back, satisfied in his plan.

"Mm, bit dumb, this lot," Genesis said. "As if a professional hitman would ever lose a one-on-one duel."

"Perhaps he was having an off day," Sehiorth suggested.

Genesis snorted. "Right. Of course."

Sephirtoh grinned.

"Clip was missing from the scene?" Gensis asked him.

"Mm, yes," Sephiroth answered.

Genesis tilted his head. "Interesting. Wonder if the rats will figure it out, then. Convenient for us that they took it."

"Mm, it is, isn't it now? Now they have more desire to exterminate this lot, rather than just the duty," Sephiroth said.

Genesis nodded. "It's a brilliant play," he agreed. "Though you do realize it puts us one down compared to the rest of the lot, and between the two gangs we were already outnumbered to start with."

Sephiroth did roll his eyes at that. "As if they pose any real threat. No, numbers will not be the deciding factor here. Will, and patience, and foresight. Those will decide this town's fate."

"Always so poetic," Gensis teased, pushing to a stand.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Blame Angeal, he was always pushing those 'recreational' books onto me."

Genesis snorted. "Believe me, I do."

Sephiroth grinned. "You should go prepare with him, I want you both to raid the surrounding buildings for survivors starting tomorrow. It's time our workforce of free labor was inducted and put to work."

Genesis mock-saluted. "Whatever you say, oh captain my captain."

And Genesis teased Sephiroth's dramatics...


End file.
